Paradise by the Dashboard Lights
by Princess-Bobbypins
Summary: After managing to sustain a somewhat under-the-radar relationship, Kaiba attempts to take Joey out on a date. After being stuck in a car all day with his boyfriend, Joey's temper has been slowly mounting and a small bit of wining and dining isn't enough to calm him down.


**Title: **Paradise by the Dashboard Lights

**Summary: **After managing to sustain a somewhat under-the-radar relationship, Kaiba attempts to take Joey out on a date. After being stuck in a car all day with his boyfriend, Joey's temper has been slowly mounting and a small bit of wining and dining isn't enough to calm him down.

**Contains: **Yaoi

**Pairing: **Kaiba X Joey

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, the title belongs to the GREAT song by Meatloaf, and I make no money from the writing of this fic.

**Author's Note: **This was a request fic that it took a long time for me to get enough time to properly work on, but now it is here!

( ) ( ) ( )

Sure it was a nice car, the one Kaiba was driving, but it would've been better if the AC actually worked. It was summertime and the car was hot, even with the windows down. They were supposed to have gone on their anniversary date two months ago…in early spring…when it was cool out. Joey detested hot weather, and he hated stuffy cars even more.

They had gone out dinner and drinks, but Joey was the only one who had had anything to drink. Sure, Kaiba had one glass of wine, but it took a hell of a lot more than that to bring the rich boy to his knees.

"It's too hot in here," Joey muttered.

"Stop whining. I bought you a three hundred dollar dinner."

"Still hungry, too," Joey mumbled. He never understood fancy dinners. The portion sizes were too small for a grown man to fill himself with, and even if it tasted good, it was a waste of money. After living poor all his life, having a rich boyfriend blow thousands of dollars on him like it was nothing but loose change was still hard to get used to.

"I said to stop whining, Wheeler."

"You gonna make me?" Joey asked. It was probably the liquor talking since Joey typically knew better than to add fuel to the fire, but he had a feeling that Kaiba wasn't going to enforce his will with words.

"It's still a two hour drive home," Kaiba mumbled, as if that had ever stopped them before. They'd had a six hour flight together once. That had been wonderful considering the stewardess was told to stay up front with the pilot and they had the whole jet to themselves.

"It's so hot though… I don't wanna sit here anymore."

"I'm not getting a hotel," Kaiba said. "I have work in the morning. Wasn't dinner enough for you? I'm taking a week off for my birthday."

"That's in October, Money Bags," Joey grumbled. For Mokuba's birthday, last month, Kaiba had disappeared with him for "family time" and was gone for two weeks without any more contact than a couple lousy calls and an email. For Joey's birthday, he'd gotten a fancy watch and a two night stay in a high end hotel.

"I told you to stop whining."

"And I said to make me, rich boy," Joey said, sending his boyfriend a cold glare.

The look was jarred off his face as Kaiba suddenly cut the wheel and sped down a gravel path certainly not meant for cars until coming to a stop next to a chain link fence that blocked trees from twisted metal scrap. It was the sort of place you took someone you wanted to murder…

The kind of secluded little spot that said "scream all you want, no one will hear you."

Just like the first time the hooked up. It was at one of Kaiba Corp's storage warehouses because Joey had followed Kaiba trying to win an argument while Kaiba searched for an old prototype he wanted to revisit. Somewhere in between throwing insults back and forth at each other, their clothes had disappeared and Joey was bent over a stack of old computer monitors.

Joey was about to say something snide, but his words got choked off when Kaiba smashed their mouths together. It was more forceful than passionate, and when Kaiba's tongue swirled alongside Joey's, the blonde was tempted to bite him just to see what would happen. Kaiba had three modes when it came to sex: in it to win it (where all the passion in the world came out because he wanted to prove that he cared and make certain that Joey was never left wanting and slipped away to someone else), too tired to sleep, and angry sex.

The first mode was great, it was supposed to be. It was textbook and would've been boring if it weren't just so fucking perfect. The second mode was enough to put Joey to sleep—boring but still satisfying in its own ways. The third, angry sex, that was the best. Because when Seto Kaiba got pissed off, he was sexy as hell.

Joey pulled back slightly and nipped the tip of Kaiba's tongue. His boyfriend snarled at him and shoved Joey back in his seat before unfastening his seatbelt. Joey unfastened his seatbelt as well and scooted back against the door to make it that much harder for Kaiba to grab him. The more he played hard to get, the more agitated Kaiba would become until finally Joey would give in and they'd end up in the backseat.

Tonight, it didn't take long to get there. Kaiba had Joey laying across the backseats, yanking at his clothes and his hair alternately. Once Joey's pants we to his knees, Kaiba flipped him onto his stomach and raked his nails down the blonde's sides, raising red lines and goose bumps until Joey gave a pleasing shudder.

Joey moaned when he felt Kaiba's hands slide over his hips, long fingers stroking the inside of his thighs but never moving any further than to tease. It felt like ages before Kaiba finally pressed the tips of his fingers against the pink pucker of Joey's opening. He slid two fingers in at once, making Joey's back arch as he cried out in mixed pleasure and pain. The stretch was uncomfortable at first, but Joey had come to love the burn. Something about the roughness, the violence, made his mouth water. When Kaiba added a third finger, Joey moaned and pressed his head down against the cushion of the backseat, muffling himself.

"Oh, so now you're going to be quiet?" Kaiba asked, grabbing a fistful of Joey's hair and yanking his head back. "I don't think so." He began thrusting his fingers quickly in and out white nipping and sucking at the side of Joey's neck, most of his weight pressing down on Joey's spine.

"Screw you, rich boy," Joey growled, resisting the hand in his hair, making Kaiba pull that much harder.

"In your dreams, mutt."

"You said you were gonna quit callin' me tha—!" Joey's words were cut off as Kaiba pulled his fingers away and began pressing inside without warning. It hurt—it always did—but once Kaiba was in all the way and he paused, the pain faded into that dull ache that Joey loved so damn much. Unable to speak, Joey's words turned to an exclamation of pain and euphoria.

Kaiba yanked his hair again, making Joey turn his head just enough for the brunette to be able to pull him into a wet kiss. Whenever Joey would kiss back or let his tongue swirl against Kaiba's, the CEO would moan and his thrusting would become that much harder, setting up fast pace as Joey's ring of muscle gave around his girth.

Joey moved one of his hands to begin stroking himself, knowing Kaiba wouldn't be able to balance himself on the narrow seat and pleasure him as well. From memory, he tried to stroke himself the way Kaiba always touched him, paying too much attention to the very tip when all he wanted was to squeeze and rub his shaft.

"When am I…gonna get to…be on top?" Joey panted, grunting as he rocked back on his hips, trying to work Kaiba's cock into him even further.

Rather than answering, Kaiba just groaned and started kissing him again. Joey turned his head away and asked again.

"When do I get to top?"

"Can't this wait?" Kaiba asked, sighing in irritation as he made his thrusts sharper, pulling out to the head before thrusting back in, making Joey shout each time from the burning pleasure.

"I wanna know!" Joey said, his vision turning fuzzy as the waves started to hit him. He slid his hand over his member, finally giving himself the friction he needed.

"Shut up—I'll give you an answer in the morning."

Joey groaned, trying to find the will to keep fighting as the head of Kaiba's cock rammed against his prostate.

"I'm not letting you get away that easy," Joey moaned, his eyelids fluttering as he stroked himself faster, his mind split between focusing on the member inside of him, rubbing him raw, and the motions of his own hand, as well as the question at hand—they'd been together for over a year. When were the roles going to switch? Even if it was just for a night.

"I told you—I'll give you an answer in the morning."

"I wanna know now!"

"Shut up," Kaiba said, forcing Joey into another bruising kiss, sucking the blonde's tongue until he felt the tight ring of muscles spasm around his length. Seconds later, Joey moaned into Kaiba's mouth as his seed spattered on the leather interior of the backseat. Kaiba came shortly after, releasing inside just to hear his lover groan in disapproval.

"You know I hate that," Joey grumbled, little conviction in his voice as he rested against the seat, slumped forward on his elbows, still panting.

Kaiba pulled out and kissed Joey between the shoulder blades before stroking his hair and then getting redressed. Joey didn't move to dress himself or even sit up. He stayed on all fours, almost looking like he could fall asleep.

"Get dressed," Kaiba said, not sure what to do with him now that they were done.

"I don't want to," Joey muttered.

"Don't pout," Kaiba said, pulling Joey up and shoving his shirt awkwardly over his head.

"You gonna let me top sometime or is this how it's always gonna be?" Joey asked, looking at his boyfriend almost sadly. Kaiba scowled at him and then rolled his eyes.

"Yes—Fine. Whatever you want."

"Really?" Joey asked, smirking as he dropped the act. Kaiba glared at him and finished getting dressed so he could get back in the front seat.

"Yes."

"Is that a promise?" Joey pressed, feeling his grin widen.

"Yes, now will you hurry up? We're already late getting home, and if I have to spend another minute with you I don't think I'll survive."

"Hey—don't be a jerk, Kaiba!" Joey grumbled, dressing himself. He stumbled out of the backseat, hissing as he stood to get out of the car and move into the passenger seat. Somehow, the pain was never as wonderful once they were finished and out of the moment.

When Joey sat down, he winced and curled in on himself a little. Maybe they should've waited until they were home. There were still two hours left in their drive and now Joey could sit comfortably.

Kaiba laughed at him and then leaned over to steal one final kiss before starting the car again and backing back onto the road.


End file.
